Field
The present disclosure relates to radio-frequency (RF) amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications, amplifiers are utilized to amplify RF signals. For example, an RF signal to be transmitted can be amplified by a power amplifier (PA). In another example, an RF signal received through an antenna can be amplified by a low-noise amplifier (LNA).